


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Communication Tools

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Contact, Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- glance.The brothers have honed their silent communication down to an advanced level but sometimes words are useful too!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 13





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Communication Tools

For Winchesters, glances were essential.  
They transmitted feelings and information of every kind, from surprise to anger, to fact sharing, to preoccupation, to joy, to love.

It was the Winchesters' preferred method of communication, a visual language that only the two of them could interpret.

At the moment it was fully deployed, with Dean's green eyes imparting crucial data to his brother's hazel ones.

"He's lying, " Dean's silent message implied, referring to the witness they'd just interrogated who was still loitering at Sam's back.

"Why do you think that?" Sam sent back, complete with a question mark.

"Don't you think I can sense a liar when I see one?"

Doubt was mirrored in Sam's gaze, but as Dean's eyes widened in fear, he quickly realized that maybe his big brother had interpreted things correctly.

Instantly Sam fell to the floor as Dean's silver knife raced by, missing him by a hair's breadth.

The cry and the thump of a body hitting the ground behind him told him Dean's aim had been true.

"Next time, don't pooh-pooh my gut feelings," Dean grunted, pulling his brother up.

Eye communication was a useful tool but nothing beat tearing Sammy a new one with some meaty, "I'm always right" big brother smugness.

The end


End file.
